


Who's The Baby Daddy?

by AudreyDamnson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Gwen Stacy (Mentioned), Alpha Shuri (Mentioned), Alpha T'Challa (Marvel), Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Bruce Banner, Beta Clint Barton, Beta Natasha Romanov, M/M, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Sam Wilson, Omega Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyDamnson/pseuds/AudreyDamnson
Summary: At Sam, T'challa, Clint, and Bucky's normal brunch get together, they can talk about some weird shit. Even if it is whether or not Peter Parker is pregnant. When it is confirmed that he is, they start conspiring some of the options of alphas that the father could be. Names are thrown around, but never confirmed. Follow these two couples and their friends, as they try and find the father of Peter's child.





	Who's The Baby Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my sister and I hope you enjoy it.

Sam looked down at his watch as he ordered his drink and the waitress walked away. He was sure he told Bucky and Clint to meet him and T’challa at their favorite brunch restaurant at 1 o’clock, and it was now 1:15. Either they forgot or they got  _ distracted _ when they were getting ready. Just as Sam pulled out his phone to text his friends, he spotted that metal arm. 

“Barnes! Barton! Over here!” He called to them and they waved at him. They made their way over and took the seats opposite of the other two. 

“Sorry, Sam and T’challa. Bucky took his arm off this morning and he couldn’t find it. He said he could’ve sworn he left it in our room, but it was in Tony’s lab.” Clint informed the couple. Bucky started sputtering out an excuse to defend himself, but it was too late. 

“My god, James. You would think you would remember. What kind of person are you?” T’challa joked and Bucky flipped him off. 

“Did you two order?” The annoyed assassin grumbled and Sam with T’challa shook their heads. This was fairly normal. The four would meet up every so often at this brunch place and catch up with a strict no work talk rule. (Though the rule was mostly for T’challa, Clint has been told to _ shut the fuck up _ once or twice.) The waitress came over as soon as she saw Clint and Bucky arrive. The petite woman wove through people to make it over and greeted them. 

“Clint, Bucky,” she cheerfully said, “Can I get the usual for you guys?” She addressed the whole group. Clint, T’challa, and Sam nodded, but Bucky sighed and shook his head. 

“Can I have some vodka?” He asked, like he just had come back from hell, but the woman -- Clarisse -- just rolled her eyes. 

“That is your normal.” She was used to Bucky’s drama. She didn’t know how Clint dealt with it.  

“Make it two then.” She giggled and nodded her head as she added the order to her notepad. She announced she would come back with their drinks and food soon. 

“So, how are you guys?” Sam started. Clint shrugged his shoulders and Bucky did the same thing at the same time. They looked at each other, then chuckled together. Sam couldn't help but join and after five minutes all of the four were straight up laughing. They needed this break. So freaking badly. They had small talk, catching up on how each couple was doing while they waited for their food. When Clarisse arrived with their food, they ate for a bit without any talking. 

“So,” Clint started once he finished the hashbrowns on his plate, “You guys are all good, but what about kids? Still not pregnant?” He asked bluntly to the bonded alpha and omega. Sam laughed into his husband’s shoulder as he couldn’t keep his face straight. 

“Still not bonded?” Sam fired back through chuckles and Clint held up his hands. 

“That was cold, even for you Wilson.” Sam smiled sweetly at him. Bucky stuffed some of his eggs into his mouth, let himself finished, before continuing the conversation. 

“No, but in like all seriousness, don’t you need like an heir or something?” He asked the couple, T’challa specifically. The king nodded solemnly. 

“I will. Eventually. Things don’t need to be so fast. I need one heir and we are both still young. We’ve only been bonded for -” T’challa’s voice dropped off and he looked at Sam, eyes wide. 

“What?” He asked him. 

“Five years. We’ve been bonded for five years. That makes me feel older than I am.” Sam laughed and kissed him on the cheek. 

“Yes, and I’m turning twenty-six this year. Time flies when you are having fun, “He added with a wink and the other couple gagged at the couple being cute. 

“And you? Why aren’t you bonded? You and your gold-digger boyfriend.” Sam joked. And Bucky laughed at the attack but Clint gasphed. 

“Oh my god. We have a twelve year age difference.” Clint realized and Bucky nodded his head. 

“We do. Well, actually it’s more like fifty-six years.” Clint slapped his arm lightly and scolded him. Bucky laughed and clear his throat. 

“Look who is being gross now,” T’challa teased and Bucky flipped him off. 

“No, but in all seriousness, speaking of pregnancy, you know who I think is pregnant?” Bucky didn’t give the group the time to guess. “Peter Parker.”. 

“You think that Peter is pregnant? Come on! Didn’t Gwen die like three years ago. He can’t be over her. She was his alpha. They bonded!” Sam counter-argued. 

“Yeah, but like you said. Sam, that was three years ago. He could have moved on.” Bucky defended his claim. “Besides, haven’t you noticed how he significantly cut back the amount of missions he’s taken?” 

“Yeah, but his heat could be coming up.” Clint shook his head and added to the conversation. 

“Nah, his heat would have been a couple of weeks ago.” He thought about it for a second before he gasped. “Oh my god, he could be! He didn’t take any time off either! I’m with you on this one, babe.” Clint and Bucky high fived when T’challa spoke up. 

“Yes, but Sam is right. Love takes time, and he was just bonded. Three years ago no less, but still bonded. It could be from a one nightstand, if he is even pregnant.” 

“Thank you.” Sam gave the king a high five. Clint rolled his eyes. 

“Come you, two. It would make sense. Buck is probably right. He also hasn’t gone to the gym of lift anything heavy recently.” 

“That doesn’t mean he is pregnant.” Sam scolded him. 

“Bet.” Sam titled his head, smirked, and folded his hands on the top of the table since Clarisse had cleared it. He couldn’t help himself. 

“You have no idea how male omegas work do?” Bucky shook his head and looked over at Clint with a loving look. 

“Nope. Never had to. But they sound like a handful.” He joked and Sam threw some food, that must have fallen off a plate, at him. He laughed and threw it back, but Sam being the good person he was, flicked it into the grass, ending that before it escalated. 

“Whatever. Maybe he’s pregnant, maybe he isn’t. We could do this all day, so let’s just move on. Next time we see him he can talk to him. But, have you heard the newest Stony drama?” 

Those four could gossip all day, but meanwhile, while they were gossiping Peter Parker himself, walked into his upgraded apartment. He still couldn’t get over the fact that Tony offered to help pay for the apartment that he had been eyeing for a bit now. He finished unpacking last week and he was finally getting that homely feel when he walked in. 

“Honey! I’m home!” He called into the apartment, more so as a joke to his bondmate. He heard movement as he placed his keys in the bowl. He wasn’t one to home decorate, he thought it was a waste of time, but on the other hand. 

“Peter! Good ol’ Pete! Your home!” Wade Wilson rushed into the living room and over to his bondmate. He rubbed his nape scent gland against Peter’s nape gland, scenting him in a rush as if to get any smell that he had picked up from the day. Wade only wanted his omega to smell like him. 

“I’ve missed my sweethearts.” Wade muttered into Peter’s neck. Peter just laughed and untangled himself from his alpha. 

“I get it,” he said in between manly giggled, “Sweethearts. Plural, because I’m pregnant.” Peter felt his heart flutter and he rubbed his stomach. God, saying it out loud made it feel so surreal. He was pregnant. He watched as his bond mate rambled on having breakfast for dinner and something about a pancake craving earlier in the day. 

“I love you,” Peter said out of the blue and Wade stopped for a moment, smiled, and kissed his boyfriend. 

“I love you, too.” The two giggled, and went to make dinner together. It had been a couple of months after they did  _ it _ , when Peter felt his body change, preparing for a baby. The couple was in that young love, but it was still loyal. They were bonded after all. 

The next day Clint, Bucky, Sam, and T’challa were in the tower, still bickering over the brunch topic that seemed to have them divided. Clint, Sam, and Bucky were in a very serious Mario Kart game while T’challa was reading a book. 

“Damnit! Sam, how the hell did you win?” Clint pouted and he looked at Sam again, “Like that?” Sam had impacted his body into a ball on his husband’s lap. T’challa didn’t seem to mind, as he was invested into the book that he was reading. Sam twisted his body around like a cat with the controller still in hand and gave Clint the dorkiest smile. 

“I’m comfy. I like it here.” He said almost like a child. Clint was about to comment back, when the doors to the main living space, where the group was, opened revealing a certain red-haired assassin. Clint perked up at the sound of his best friend. 

“Natasha! Come here! I have something to ask you!” Clint called to her and the Black Widow walked over to the four, stopped, and cleared her throat. 

“What the fuck, Wilson?” Sam laughed, but didn’t make any intention to move. The beta rolled her eyes, but turned her attention to Clint. 

“Okay, yesterday at brunch Bucky mentioned something that had us split.” That made Sam shoot up right, in to a more normal position. 

“Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. Tell her Barnes.” Clint shot him a glare, but allowed Bucky to clear his throat. 

“I think that Peter is pregnant.” They all looked at her for her reaction, even T’challa, who placed his book down to listen in. She gave him an ‘are-you-serious-look’, but then thought about it herself. Her eyes widened. 

“Holy shit, Clint. I think your boyfriend might be onto something. I’ve noticed that he hasn’t been taking the same amount of mission as he once did. He even shot down a mission with Steve and Tony, and those two are practically his dads. And he should have taken off for his heat about a week ago, but he didn’t. That is a sign you’re pregnant.” 

“See that’s what I told them!” Clint shouted and Natasha raised an eyebrow. 

“Told who?” Sam raised his hand and pointed to T’challa at the same time. Natasha’s eyebrow raised even higher than it was, if that would even happen. 

“And why is that Wilson? He is clearly pregnant whether he knows it or not. The male omega’s body doesn’t just stop having heats. I thought you of all people would know that.” Sam scoffed at Natasha’s little stab. 

“Of course I know that! I’m one myself. Of all people in the room I’m the best to understand and know how a male omega’s heat work. I’m not saying that he isn’t pregnant. I’m just stating that it was only three years ago when his bonded alpha died. He might not have bounced back from that. It could be from a one night-stand.” 

“Could be. Or he could be in a perfectly healthy happy relationship.” Clint countered. Sam rolled his eyes and settled back down to his previous position.  

“Whatever. Next time we see Peter was can ask him if he is -” 

“Hey, guys! What are you talking about?” A familiar voice said from the door parallel to the one Natasha came in. Peter walked over to them and stopped at the edge of the couch to look at Sam. “Comfy down there?” He called down to him. Sam nodded his head. 

“We were discussing my lack of children for the throne.” T’challa saved the panicking group of superheroes as he eyes his husband. Peter nodded his head seriously. 

“I understand that. It’s  _ way  _ more important than my lack of kids. You will need an heir won’t you.” T’challa gave him a smile and nod, but that was when Clint recovered. 

“Peter? What are you eating? Is that a pickle with mozzarella cheese?” Peter looked down at his interesting food selection. 

“Yes. You see I wanted a pickle, but at the same time I wanted some mozzarella cheese, so I was like why not put them together?” Bucky practically giggled and locked eyes with him. 

“You know, back in my day we called that a pregnancy food.” Peter almost choked on a bite of his pickle and he cleared his throat. He thought about it for a split second, and took his chance. 

“You know that in my day we would call this a pregnancy food too.” With a wink to the older man he left the room. Everyone in the room looked at each other, shocked. Peter practically confirmed his pregnancy with them. They were still like that when Steve entered the room, through the same door that Peter left. One look at the five and you knew that something was off. 

“Are you guys -” Like everyone that saw Sam that day, Steve couldn’t help but comment on the way he was, but this time it was directed at T’challa. “And you are okay with that?” T’challa chuckled lightly and pulled Sam closer to him. 

“Of course. You are a male omega. Don’t you understand the warm feeling of having the one you love the most and their scent surrounded by yours? The feeling of having your bond mate close to you? Oh, wait. You wouldn’t know. Tony and you aren’t bonded.” The light jab made Steve’s cheeks turn a dusty pink as he looked down. 

“Actually, Tony and I. We are bonded. Have been for a year or so.” Everyone gave him a glare and Steve shook that off. “So, what was wrong when I walked in.” 

“Peter confirmed that he is pregnant. Yes, Peter. Your son. And we are trying to find the baby daddy.” Natasha summed up in less than one minute. “Any suggestions?” Steve thought about it before eyeing T’challa carefully before he said his next words. 

“It might be Shuri.” T’challa let out a deep growl out of immediate anger. 

“There is no way in  _ hell _ that my sister is the father to that child. No way. Say it or suggest anything like the sort I will rip your vocal cords out and shove them up your anus.” Steve gulped and raised his hands. Thank god for Sam’s peacemaking omega-ness.

“Okay, yes that is an option,” Sam started keeping his eyes on T’challa,”But let’s suggest someone else that won’t make my husband murderous.” T’challa just growled and buried his head into Sam.  

“That would be a good idea.” Clint started before going, “Oh, it could be one of the Cherik children!” Sam clicked his fingers.

“Yes, it could be. Pietro or David. They are both male betas! Even Lorna who is a female alpha. Though she is only fifteen so I don’t think that it could be her.” Bucky laughed, mostly to himself, but explained himself when everyone gave him a weird look. 

“I just forgot that Peter spends a lot of time over at Xavier’s place. Doesn’t he always go there with W-” Bucky stopped mid-sentence. 

“What is it, Buck?” Steve asked. He looked at the mess that was two people, then to Steve, Natasha, and landing on Clint. 

“Wade. Wade Wilson. He goes over to Xavier’s place with Wade. All the time. He is with all the time. It would only make sense for it to be him.” Silence. Everyone exchanged glances and shook their heads. 

“Nah. It can’t be. David’s more likely.” Bucky thought about it and shrugged his shoulders. They were probably right anyway. It couldn’t be Wade. It couldn’t be. That would be ridiculous. 

It was at the end of a battle. The rest of Hydra got together in one last attempt to rip the Avengers apart. There was only one idea on Hydra’s mind. Death. They were out to kill and everyone had their eyes on Peter. Even Tony had his eye on his ‘not’ son and he had no idea what was going on behind the suit.

It was what a battle should be going like in an typical action movie. Steve and Tony had taken on the man in charge of the operation. Clint and Bucky were the snipers and got both people in the air and ground, but they were by the main battle. Sam and T’challa were to keep the battle contained in one area while making it smaller when they could. Bruce, Nat, and Peter were scattered on the ground. The battle was hard, but they had dealt with worse. It was under control, it still was chaotic, as it was a battle, and the Avengers were pulling through. All was fine, until someone went for Peter. He was straying away from Natasha and wasn’t looking behind him. Around the city’s block was a hydra henchman with a gun pointed right at Peter. It was Redwing -- Sam’s electronic bird -- that caught the man. 

“Peter! Watch out!” Sam called over the intercom, but Peter was being choked and held in place by another man. If you blinked you would have missed it. A katana blew right past the man that was holding Peter. A second one came and went straight through the man holding the gun. 

“Wade!” The young man called out and then someone in a red suit crashed threw the closest building’s window. He rolled to the ground and pulled the katanas from the bodies. 

“Sorry, baby boy. I had to.” The mercenary apologized for the bodies and Peter just gave him a smile. 

“I don't care at the moment. I’m just glad that you are here. We could use your help.” Wade winked at him and together the two of them fought side by side to take over that side of the city. 

It wasn’t until Stony, Winterhawk, and Royal Falcon announced they were done when the battle was officially over. Bruce was calmed down and deHulked. He was looked over as well as everyone else. They were all just relaxing on the streets, catching their breaths. Everyone was just enjoying being alive. 

“Wade, please. Control yourself.” Peter giggled into his hands. The group looked over at them just in time to see Wade grab Peter and bring him closer for a kiss. 

“I fucking knew it!” Bucky couldn't help but shout happily. Clint made a comment something about his gaydar being on point. Tony snorted at the comment and high-fived Clint, but his inner dad couldn’t help but shine through. 

“Alright you two let’s keep G-rated. As Peter’s unofficial dad I would like to say that I am okay with this. As long as you’re safe if you catch my drift.” Tong added the wink for good measures, but from some unknown reason Peter and Wade exchanged glances. They looked to the floor awkwardly as everyone else were grinning. 

“What? Wait, what are you not telling me?” Tony demanded, pulling out the dad voice. Peter took in a deep breath as he rubbed his stomach lightly. 

“It’s a little too that for that,” Wade snorted and Peter could help but add, “Yeah, five months too late for that.” Tony’s jaw dropped. 

“You. You two are not. Oh. My. God. Am I going to be a grandpa?” Steve laughed quietly as he corrected Tony. 

“Babe, you know he isn’t really our son right?” 

“Shh. You are ruining the mood, honey. I just, are you really pregnant?” Peter looked at everyone else, who already knew, and nodded his head. 

“Yeah. Wade and I have been bonded for about a year and a half. Around there.” Wade gave him a small smiled as he pulled Peter closer to him and lightly scented him. A collective of awws that made Peter blush, but he didn’t move away. He was just happy he didn’t have to keep his secret any more. 

It was about six months later when Sam with T’challa and Clint with Bucky were at the same brunch place. Sam looked down at his watch to check the time. He was sure he told them to meet the rest of his gossiping group at 1 o’clock and it was now 1:15. 

“Come on, aren’t you always annoyed when we are late,” Clint complained when he checked the time himself. Sam rolled his eyes. 

“Yes, but the difference is that you and Barnes don’t have a child. Sadie is only like what. Three months?” Bucky shook his head. 

“Nope, she’s two months,”everyone glanced at him, “What? I love her. She’s like my granddaughter.” There was laughter at the front gate that lead out to the back lawn where Wade and Peter were. 

“Parker! Wilson! Over here!” Sam called to them and they waved to him, along with a little one. They walked over to the table, hand-in-hand. They took their seats and orders. 

“So,” T’challa started, “How is parenting life?” Peter groaned and placed his head on Wade’s shoulder. He heard Wade chuckle into his hair. 

“It’s so tiring. I didn’t think it would be that bad, but holy shit man. If you and Sam are thinking about having kids, I’d say wait and have at least one more year to yourself.” Peter stopped talking only to focus on Sadie, who was starting to get fussy. She was just hungry and as Peter took care of that, Sam was uncannily quiet. 

“You guys okay? You’re both quiet. Too quiet. It’s really not your style, Sam” 

“Ha ha. You think you’re so funny. But speaking of kids. I have something to say.” Sam started and Clint froze. 

“You are not.” He gasped and Sam gave him a goofy smile while he nodded his head. “Shut up! Sam! Holy shit. Congrats!” The others gave the couple their congratulations then Bucky made a noise that couldn’t be described as a groan but something close. They gave him a weird look and he just looked at Clint.   

“We don’t have anything to hold over their heads anymore. Now, we are going to have to get bonded.” Peter looked at his baby then at his bondmate. 

“It’s not that bad. Different, but not bad. I wouldn’t change a single thing.” Wade was going to say something, probably equally gross, but Sadie started to want him and that was cut short. So much for being cute. They tried and that was all they could do.  


End file.
